


Back In Love Again

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte is fed up with feeling blue about spending a few months without Jon, so she decides to take matters into her own hands and make him go back to her again...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Ygritte (Past couple)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Back In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> A 'Game of Thrones' modern au story

Hot nightfall of the end of the summer of 1986 descended slowly over Winterfell City, California; in the darkened living room of her apartment, a couple of blocks away from Stark Manor, Ygritte was lying on her couch, skimpily dressed in a tiny black bikini top and a pair of washed skinny _Levi's 501_ jeans, with her left hand she was slowly caressing her bare stomach, drawing lazy circles around her belly button, while with her right she pulled another cigarette from a pack of _**Walter Wolf**_ on the night table next to the couch... - _Ah, fuck it_ \- the red haired beauty swore inside, squashing a cigarette in an ashtray after puffing out a few smokes, and she got up from the couch, pulled on her socks and her biker boots, and then her short sleeved t-shirt that said _**I may be a bad girl... but I feel good**_. Grabbing her black leather jacket, riding gloves and helmet from the underwear cabinet near the door of her small apartment, Ygritte put the rest of the clothes on while she ran down the stairs from the 3rd floor to the ground floor, and she walked out and started her motorcycle, a matte black 1971 Harley Davidson Super Glide which she was able to afford, among a few other things, by working as the part time waitress/part time dancer in the club house of _**The Blood Riders**_ outlaw motorcycle club; boy, did the usual everyday guests and occasional visitors of the club, like a notorious bounty hunter and solo outlaw biker Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane, for example, liked to watch Ygritte shaking her hips and rolling her belly in wavelike moves on the stage while she danced, dressed in a black leather bra with fringe and skinny black leather pants, and boots; one additional plus to many she had was that she had a pierced belly button, it made her outstanding beauty and sexual allure all the more visible; she was still in friendly relation with a biker club president, Khal Drogo, even after she broke up with him back in July of '82, when she hooked up with Jon Snow, singer and guitarist of a local heavy/black metal band _**The Night's Watch**_ , and Drogo hooked up with Daenerys, the only daughter of a rich old industrialist Aerys Targaryen, because she wanted to feel how is it to be a bad and free girl, instead of being remembered just as the daughter of a slightly demented businessman... Ygritte stopped her two-wheeler in front of the double door cast iron gates with a direwolf sigil on both sides that led inside the grass-covered courtyard of the Manor and she entered, because the double doors were open a few centimeters; in the corner of a brightly lit Great Hall, Jon was exchanging light kisses with Margaery Tyrell, when the back door to the Hall opened and Ygritte got inside, calm as a rock on the outside, but inside she burned with anger and love... She walked over to the corner, unzipping her jacket and when she got closer her lips fiercely crashed onto Jon's, while she grabbed his wrists and made him put his hands under her t-shirt, roaming all over her stomach, while she took off her jacket and tossed it on the floor, and then she put her hands around his neck. Jon lifted the lower part of Ygritte's t-shirt up, now baring her stomach completely, and he gave an eye signal to Margaery, silently begging he to go and that they are done for, because he still is in love with Ygritte, despite them being separated for a few months... Margaery just nodded and walked out, while Jon got up, put his hand around Ygritte's waist, and then he walked closer to his uncle Eddard (Ned) and aunt Catelyn, asked them to be excused to get reacquainted with his new/old girlfriend again, and Ned nodded his permission, so Jon and Ygritte walked out of the Great Hall and walked towards the first floor staircase, which led where his sleeping quarters were...


End file.
